What About Love?
by takefourmoments
Summary: AU. Serena Cambell is a 22 year old mother. Her son, Brad, has Cerebral palsy and needs special care. When Darien her best friend comes back to town, the two find them selves in a arangement to save Brad. But is there more to their whirlwind wedding than
1. The Beggining

  


* * *   
What About Love?   
Prologue   
* * *

  
Summary:   


**Woman in need...**

  
     Serena Cabell is in trouble. She is poor and lives in a broke down apartment. Her child, Brad, has cerebral palsy. She's always working for more money. Money for bills, for treatment's on Brad, money for food. It's starting to seem like all she ever does is work. Then when Brad has a seizure, what is she to do?   


**   
Man willing to help...**

  
    Enter Darien Shields. Famous, not to mention rich, doctor and her best friend. She hasn't seen him for almost 6 years. Now he is back and like always, trying to be her knight in shining armor. But, amour or not, he can take his cash and stick it were the sun don't shine. She and Brad are _not_ a charity case.   
  


**What About Love?**

  
    But when Serena turns down his money, Brad keeps getting worse, and Darien can't help but offer something else. Something big. So, when Darien asks Serena to marry him for the sake of her child, she has no choice but to accept. They married for convenience, but what about love? Will Serena ever be Mrs. Shields in more than name?   


  
* * * *   
****

  
A.N.-I wouldn't really call this a prologue. It's more of a brief on what happens before the story starts.   
Please don't judge the story or my writing on this.   


  
* * *   


  
    On Saturday morning, October 9, a boy by the name of Brad Cabell was born to his proud parents, Serena and Marc Cabell. The young boy lived his first few weeks of life in bliss. He was pampered and spoiled by his family. Hugged and loved by all who meet him. His parents saw him to be the perfect child.   
    Then his baby sitter, Mrs. Johnson, lost her mind. She beat little Brad. He ended up with head injuries and a broken arm. Mrs. Johnson was sentenced to life in jail.   
    Soon his bruises were gone and his head injury was barley showing. Serena quit her job and became a stay at home mom. Marc and Serena vowed never to leave their child with a babysitter again.   
    A year later, Serena awoke to the sound of trashing and whimpering. Rising from her bed she ran to her son's room. They child lay on his floor having what seemed to be a seizure. She called Marc, who worked a night shift, and rushed Brad to the hospital. After hours of waiting and gallons of tears, Brad was found to have cerebral palsy. The doctor told them that Brad would have trouble growing up. He would have muscle contraction and delayed development in his legs, these may cause him to have gait, walking, abnormalities. He would also have a problem speaking.   
    As the doctor said, Brad had problem in his legs and with his speech. He didn't learn to walk until the age of 4 and his foot is twisted making him walk with a limp. He is a bright child who can not talk normally. He wears glasses from a side affect of disorder. But his parents still love him.   
    At least, they thought Marc loved him.   
    On Brad's 6th birthday Marc was found dead. He had crashed into the a mountain and died instantly. It was found that he was under the influence of marijuana.  
He was found with a lady passenger.   
    In conclusion, Marc's infidelity had broken Serena. She now works part-time at a restaurant in town. Brad has a teacher come to the store and teach him. On Monday and Wednesday nights, Serena sings at 'Laine' for more money. While she is there, Brad stays with the only person she can trust, her cousin Andrew.   
    As Serena strives for money at 'Laine', Brad has an attack. This causes her to go into more debt than before. Now she is broke and lives in a rundown aparment.   
    What more could go wrong?   


  
* * *   


  
  
Chapter 1 will be up soon!   
  
Cya,   
Ashley 


	2. Chapter 1 Note to Santa & Reacquaintance

  


* * *   
What About Love?   
Chapter 1   
* * * 

  
_Deer Santa,   
  
My name is Brad.  
I am 6 years old.  
I don't want muc for Christmas.   
The 1 ting I really want, is for my mommy to smile. She doesn't smile muc any more. Not sinc daddy died. I miss her smile.   
Please bring it bac.   
Mayb you could bring me a new daddy. That might make her happe again.   
  
Thank u,   
Brad Cabell   
  
P.s. I would like a robot machine turbo to!   
_   


  
* * *   


  
    "Mommy, I am re-ady to g-o." Serena's heart shattered once again at her son's voice. His speech difficulties were so hard to deal with. She bent down and kissed Brad's cheek. She picked him up and set him on a seat in her old broke down truck. After buckling him she shut the door. As they drove she turned on the music and glanced at her son watching a smile appear on his face. Brad loved music. She watched as he swallowed a few times.   
    "Mom-my. Can I lis-ten to the bee so-ng?" She nodded and Brad pulled a cd out of the case and stuck it in. He nodded his head to the music as he listened, making his light brown hair fall into his eyes covering his glasses. She let out a soft giggle at his joy of the song. Pulling into the parking lot of the Arcade/Cafe Andrew owned, she turned off the ignition. As Serena and Brad entered the Cafe they were greeted by many.   
    "Hey Serena!"   
    "Brad! How you doing?"   
    "Hey, Mrs. Cabell."   
    "G'Mornin', beautiful" The last remark came from Bobby Burke who had been trying to catch her eye for the past month. Bobby was a tall skinny man with light brown hair and gray eyes. He had a great personality and was a superb guy. But just not for her.   
    After returning her greetings, she walked up the stairs and entered the arcade. They set off for their daily schedule for any Monday morning. Brad went to the play room and worked on his school work and Serena set of back down the stairs to work.   
    Her day went smoothly. When she was closing things caught her in a blur. She was wiping the counter as the bell on the door jingled, signaling someone entering. She turned to tell the costumer that they were already closed. At the sight of them she froze. The costumer was a tall, well built man. He had unruly black hair and strikingly blue eyes. But his appearance wasn't what shocked her. It was who he was.   
    Darien Shields. That's who. Her best friend and the man who had disappeared the day her and Marc were married. Their eyes locked for a moment before she turned away.   
    "Well, well, well. If it isn't little miss Serena." She faced him again and couldn't help but smile. Walking to him she punched his chest and then pulled him in for a hug. She had been heartbroken when he had left. He chuckled in understanding and hugged her back.   
    "Where have you been you great brute?" He wiped a piece of blonde hair from her face.   
    "Away." She rolled her eyes and stepped from his embrace.   
    "Did you know how worried you had us?" He frowned   
    "Good to know I've been missed." His icy tone puzzled her. Just as she opened her mouth to ask about it Brad limped down the steps.   
    "Momm-y, An-dy wa-nts to…" He swallowed a few times. "kno-w if he can at-ke me to the mov-ie whe-n you go the si-ng? Ple-ase Mom! I rea-lly wa-nna go!." Her son's eyes pleaded with her. She could feel Darien's questioning gaze on her back. She bent to Brad's level and hugged him.   
    "Sure sweetie. Have fun." Brad smiled before limping back upstairs, never taking notice of Darien. She picked up her rag and made to follow Brad, but Darien grabbed her arm.   
    "Wait. We need to talk." He smiled slightly trying to soften the huskiness of his voice. Serena nodded and motioned to a table. She disappeared behind the counter for a while to get coffee and soon returned. Setting one of the cups in front of Darien she took the seat in the booth across from him. She smiled and folded her arms resting them on the table.   
    "Okay. Let's talk." She said as coolly as her rapid beating heart would allow.   
    "Alright." He replied.   
    "What about?"   
    "Well, for one, that boy. Tell me about him."   
    "Brad?" _He wants to know about Brad?_   
    "Sure." He said with a one shoulder shrug.   
    "Well, there is not much to say." Boy was that an understatement.   
    "Oh, I'm sure there is." He said with a slight meaningful, yet smug, smile making something twist inside her chest. This was her best friend. The person she used to tell everyone to. At that thought, everything came spilling out. She told him how Brad had been beaten by his babysitter and came down with cerebral palsy, and how she now has to take the heart ache of seeing him suffer. Somehow how story continued into Marc's betrayal and the signs she found of his infidelity. Then she finished with telling him about the night Marc was found dead with his lover, Tiffany, on the side of the road.   
    "We were throwing Brad his 6th birthday party and Marc had called to say he would be late, that he had a business meeting to go to. He never showed up. Around one in the night I was awoke at the sound of a knock. It was the police. They told me that my husband was dead and explained about his wreck. In the end, I never really shed a tear over his death. Only the fact that I had been played a fool. " By the time she was finished she was in tears. Sitting up, she realized Darien had moved to her side of the booth and she had been crying on his shoulder. With an embarrassed glance at his shoulder, she grabbed a napkin she the holder and started to wipe the wet spot. The touch of his hand on hers made her pause. Not wanting to meet his eyes she stared at the table.   
    "Look at me." She meet his eyes and was surprised to see the emotion in them.   
    "I'm sorry to have burdened you with my problems. I have to go now." She said in a rush. Pulling her hand, from his she proceeded to climb over him. Half-way to the other side, Darien tugged her back onto his chest. She froze. This was defiantly not a position she had ever been in with him. He brushed some of her shoulder length blonde hair from her face.   
    "Why are you so embarrassed, Serena?" His breath softly brushed her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "You have many reasons to cry. I don't mind. Even if you us my shoulder to wipe them on." The genuine concern and caring in his voice made tears fill her eyes.   
    "It has just been so hard lately." She whispered. "Brad is not getting any better and bill's wont pay them self. Mr. Brigg, my landlord, said if I don't pay the rent by Wednesday he will evict me." She said rambling on not realizing what she was saying. He stood her up and then did the same. Grabbing her shoulders her mad her face him.   
    "Serena, are you saying your broke?" Her eyes widened in realization of what she told him. She shook her head fiercely.   
    "No. Of course not." She answered denying the truth. When he opened his mouth to protest against her lies, she cut him off. "Would you look at the time? I have to go. See you later." Without thinking she stretched and pecked him on lips in a friendly manner. Or that's how it was meant to be. Yet, those sparks she felt during the brief moment their lips were in contact, were anything but friendly.   


  
* * *   


  
  
There's Chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed.   
  
See ya!   
Ashley 


	3. Chapter 2 Business Deals & Monopoly

_Hey! Sorry I left this story alone for so long. I won't say it was an accident, I sorta lost hope for it. Then the other day I was reading through it and fell back in love with the whole idea. So hope I didn't totally lose you all!"   
_

* * *

**What About Love?**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Serena earned her nightly pay of 150 and then 50 extra, in tips. She now had the money she needed for her rent and a little extra to put some food in their fridge. Placing the money in her back pocket, she walked up side the 'Laine' and headed to the bus stop. When a horn was beeped on the other side of the street, Serena jumped out of her skin. Across the street Darien stood a smirk on his face. He nodded his head in a 'come here' jester and got back in the car. She ran quickly to the car and got in the passengers side.   
"Hey." She shut the door and Darien started the engine. "What are you doing here?"   
"Picking you up." Serena rolled her eyes.   
"Yea, got that. I mean...how'd you know where I was?" She raised a suspicious eyebrow at him.   
"Andrew." He said with a shrug. She nodded and a silence fell over them. It was one of them silences where its uncomfortable, yet familiar, so you didn't mind it.   
"So..." He glanced over quickly before looking back at the road.   
"So..." She mocked him, having nothing else to say. "You didn't have to pick me up."   
"I know," He turned the wheel, maneuvering around a corner. "I wanted to."   
"Okay..." She held out the word, stressing it. A few minutes more of silence, Darien pulled up to the restaurant where Andrew and Brad where. She went to open her door, but the hand on her arm stopped her.   
"Hold on a minute." She moved her arm from the door and sat back in the seat.   
"Yea?" She asked figuring he wanted to talk.   
"I want to...make you a business deal..." Her face scrunched up and she stared at her hands. From the corner of her eye she could see him staring at her, watching her emotions. "I had an interesting talk with Andrew today. We caught up on old times and then we talked about...you. Andrew mentioned some interesting things." His grip seemed to tighten on the steering wheel. "He mentioned that you were a little...low on money and that you and Brad needed-"   
"He had NO right. To tell you any of that." She gripped her fists in her lap and her nails dug into her palms.   
"He was only trying to help."   
"I don't need help." Serena's pride was strong. She held strong.   
"You do. I want to be the one to help you. I want to offer you something. It will be more of a loan then me just giving you money. You'll have to pay me back in time. But there will be no strings attached. I want to-" Serena cut in once again.   
"I am not your charity case, Darien. Damn it! You have only been back in town for less than 24 hours. I don't need some one to run to my rescue every time I fall. I hate that." She folded her arms across her chest and slumped in her seat.   
"I've been here for three days." Darien said swiftly.   
"What?" Serena shook her head.   
"You said I had only been here less than 24 hours...it's been three days."   
"Oh."   
"Yea..." He took a deep breath and grabbed her chin, making her face him. "So you won't take the money?"   
"No, I won't. I can't." She had more reasons than he knew, but they weren't meant to be said. What seemed like disappointment filled his eyes and he let go of her chin.  
"Okay." He shut off the car and stepped out of it. Serena followed the suit, then stared at him over the car.   
"I feel as if I should apologize." He stared at her.   
"You shouldn't." She stared at him for another second, then walked away from the car, the low beep of the doors locking, signaling Darien's follow.  
---  
"Hey! Cheater." Serena huffed and folded her arms over her chest as Andrew moved five spaces and landed on the free sparking space. "Nope. I get the money." He laughed evilly before taking the money, full of multiple 500 hundreds and other bills. He was winning anyway. Serena was down to her five places and 3 hundred dollars. "Chea-ter!" Brad said with a small laugh, taking his mom's side. He didn't want Andy to have to money either. He always sat by his mother when her and uncle Andy played this game. They were fun to watch.   
"Ah. I see I am being bombarded by my enemies. It's only fair to ask the other player in this. Darien? What do you think?"   
Darien glanced around, from Brad and Serena to Andrew and back. Brad and Serena pleaded with their eyes and he looked down at this own stock. He had 2 utilities and the four railroads plus all the light blue places. He had a good amount of money, and didn't care who took the pot. But one more look at Brad and Serena, had him saying,   
"Cheater." Andrews face fell and Brad and Serena smiled triumphantly. Serena wasn't really sure how Darien had joined her and Andrews weekly game of monopoly. He had followed her in the building then upstairs. Andrew and Darien had shared a few words and Brad had stared at Darien from his chair in front of the television.  
Serena had taken Darien over to the chair and introduced the two. The seemed to click pretty well. Darien had the boy laughing before 5 minutes of talking to him.   
"Serena, your turn." Darien's voice snapped her back to the present and she picked up the dice. The free parking money was back in the middle and Andrew had a pout on his face. She rolled the dice and got a eight. Moving her spaces she landed right on the Free Parking spot.  
"Ha!" She cried out in victory.   
"Cheater!" Andrew mocked from earlier.  
"Nuh-huh." She stuck out her tongue and hugged the money.   
"Brad? You think mommy was cheating?" The boy shook his head and looked at Darien.   
"Da-re?" Brad asked using Darien's newly found nickname.   
"No, I don't think she did either." Andrew threw his hands up in surrender.  
---  
Four days after the big monopoly game, which Serena won, Darien walked into Andrew's diner and took his old seat at the bar seats. This place seemed no different than when he was a teenager. Groups of girls stood of to one side, or at a certain table. A few male teenagers stood randomly around the diner or in the arcade upstairs. A few couples sat at some of the tables. Little kids sat eating their food quietly, or being really loud and trying to get away from their parents. The only big difference from then and now was there had always been a very loud argument between him and a certain meatball head. He really missed arguing with Serena. That might sound weird, but it was the only real thing he had before they became friends...and then there was Marc.   
"Hey stranger." A voice said behind him. He turned around and saw Serena standing behind the bar.  
"Hey meatball head." Serena stopped from cleaning a glass and stared at him.  
"I came not believe you would even dare to call me that. Jerk." Serena Scowled and touched her short, straight hair. "My hair isn't even long enough for them anymore. Idiot."   
"Well isn't that a shame." He threw back sarcastically. Serena opened her mouth to retort, before stopping. She stared at him oddly before laughing a little.   
"I can't believe we were actually just arguing. It was kinda like we were young again." She laughed and he smiled. He really had no intention of calling her 'meatball head'. It just sort of slipped out. He watched Serena walk away and he couldn't help but smile. She really wasn't much different than she was 6 years ago. She seemed as happy and outgoing as when she was 16. Before she meet Marc.   
Marc had been a mistake they both made. He had been home visiting for a while and had invited a friend from his work in the U.S. over. That was his first mistake. Darien had actually come home that time for another reason. He was going to tell the woman he loved, about his feelings. Then Marc entered the picture.   
Serena seemed infatuated with Marc the moment she meet him, and Marc took it all in. He showered her with flowers and candy. Took her out on dates. She seemed so happy that Darien couldn't imagine ruining it for her. That was his second mistake.   
Darien never realized what an ass Marc could be. He never realized how much he could, and would, hurt Serena. But he let Serena, his best friend and the only person he had loved, slip away.  
Marc and Serena married three months after they had been dating. Darien tried to tell her it was to soon but then she had blown up on him and keep asking why he was never happy for her. Why he just couldn't say congratulations and leave it. So he had. He told her congratulations and kissed her cheek before walking away from her. That was his third mistake.  
But now he was back. Back to do what, he wasn't sure. He wasn't in love with her anymore, that was for sure. He just wanted to be around his best friend again, to fix his mistakes.   
"Da-re!" Darien turned his head to see Brad walking, sort of, towards him. The boy took the seat next to him and pushed a paper at him. "Lo-ok..." The boy swallowed. "how...w-ell...I d-id in...sch-oo-l" It was his spelling test and he had a 100 percent on it.  
"That's really great, little buddy." He rubbed the kids hair, and then was taken back when Brad threw his arms around Darien's neck.   
"Th-anks" He said and then let go of his neck. Darien sat him down and the boy went back upstairs. Glancing over, he saw Serena watching him. She caught his gaze and smiled. He smiled back and then stood from him seat. Saluting her, he head for the door and he had reached the handle, when a loud thump was heard above them and Serena looked panicked. Setting down her paper and pen, she ran up the stairs, Darien following behind.  
Brad was lying in the middle of the floor, his head in Andrew's lap. The boy's body was twitching madly and Serena hollered for Darien to call 911, before rushing to his side. 

_

* * *

Ah! Poor Brad! _

_Later,   
ChibiMangaAngel   
_


	4. Chapter 3 Attacks, Bills & Love?

_Yep...I have once again been a freaking slacker! Hope I still have you all. Will try to have the next one out soon to. How about motivating me?   
_  


* * *

What about love?   
Chapter 3

* * *

Three hours and a cup of coffee later, Serena sat in the waiting room with Darien. Andrew would have been there, but he had no one to look after the diner. The two sat together and Serena gripped Darien's hand.   
She couldn't stop thinking about the offer Darien had made in the car. It would be the answer to all her prayers. Especially after Brad attack today. Her son had to go into to surgery, which is a lot of extra money.  
And she just didn't have it. Not even a bit of it.  
Serena shook her self mentally. She really couldn't believe she was considering taking Darien up on this. She always vowed not to be someones charity case, whether or not he was her best friend. If only the circumstances were different. If only she wasn't in so much debt. She would take the money. But she knew that once she had a taste of wealth she would hate losing it.  
And she couldn't rely on Darien forever. But...the money...   
"Serena?" Darien brushed a piece of hair from his eyes and stared at her. "You okay?"   
"Yea...fine as I can be knowing my son is in surgery." She said sarcastically, then felt bad. "Sorry." she said with a sigh. "This is just really depressing. I don't mean to take it out on you." Darien squeezed her hand.   
"It's fine. Do these kind of attacks happen often with Brad?" Darien asked cautiously.   
"No. He was just really excited and I didn't think tot ell him to calm down. But he must have gotten really happy about something. And his nerves took over and he collapsed in a seizure." Serena bowed her head and let the tears slip from her eyes.   
Darien pulled her as close as possible, with the arm rest between them, letting her cry on his shoulder.   
"I want to tell you every thing will be okay. But I don't want to lie to you..." Darien whispered wiping a few of her tears. She smiled sadly.   
"Thanks for wanting to make me feel better."   
"Serena, I would give the world for you to feel better."   
"You mean that?"   
"Of course. I mean your my-" He was cut off by the sound of the doctor's boots on the floor. Both Serena and Darien stood, clinging to each other.   
"It's okay you all. Brad has once again made it through a success full surgery." The doctor smiled happily. Serena smiled and sighed in relief.   
"Can we go in and see him?" The doctor nodded and walked away. Serena pulled Darien towards Brad's room.   
"Serena, you go on in. I will be there in a few. I wanna grab some coffee." Serena smiled and said okay. Darien watched her disappear into the room and he turned around and headed down the hallway.  
He didn't really want any coffee. He needed to talk to the head nurse about the hospital bill...   
He reached the receptionist's desk and smiled at the pretty nurse sitting at the desk. She was on the telephone and she held up a finger telling him to hold on a minute.   
"Yes...I understand...no...bye." She hung up and smiled at him. "Sorry about that. My son has finally reached his middle teens and is driving me nuts." Darien smiled in response. "So...sir, how may I help you?"   
"I wondering if I could pay a hospital bill here?"   
"Yes sir."   
"Great. I want to pay all bills under the name Cabell, Serena and Cabell, Brad."   
"Okay..." She typed on the computer a bit and looked back at him. "What relation are you to these people?"  
"Serena's fiancé and Brad's soon to be stepfather."   
"That's wonderful. They are very lucky. How will you be paying Mr...?" She paused.   
"Shields and credit card." He handed her his card and watched as she typed in his account number and clicked a few more buttons.   
"All set, Mr. Shields." She smiled and handed his card back.

Back in Brad's room, Serena sat in the chair next to him watching him doze. He looked so peaceful and healthy. She hated having to watch bad things happen to him. When she loved him so much. It riped her heart out.   
A small knock on the door startled her and she jumped, looking up to see Darien in the door way. He smiled at her and she stood up and gave him a hug.   
"Hey." He said kissing the crown of her head.   
"Hey." They hugged for a few more seconds then Serena pulled away. "Will you stay here with Brad? I need to go and check on something." Darien agreed to stay and Serena slipped out of the room as Darien took her former seat.  
She walked down the hall to the receptionists desk. She dreaded hearing all much this bill would be. She already had so much over due fines and bills that needed to be paid.   
The nurse at the desk looked up when she reached it and smiled.   
"Ah...Mrs. Cabell. How are you doing today?"   
"Eh...Alright I guess..." She wrung her hands. "Say, can you tell me how much I'm going to owe after this bill? I know I owe a lot...but I will have it paid soon."   
"Oh you silly girl. That handsome fiancé of yours just came and paid off all your fines. You have nothing to worry about. So go relax and spend some time with your recovering son and fiancé." The nurse shooed her away with a smile.   
Serena was fumed. _Fiancé_? Who did he think he was?  
When she stormed into Brad's room Darien didn't even try to look confused.   
"Why did you do that? That was none of your business. You had no right to pay my bills. No right to say you are my fiancé. What's with that anyway? Fiancé..." She then began to pace and mumbled to her self.   
"Serena..." She stopped and looked at him. "If you could be quiet for about 2 minutes and stay still I can explain."   
With a huff she threw herself into the chair next to him.   
"Alright. Explain."   
"I said I was your fiancé, because..." He paused as if for dramatic effect. "I think you should get married." She sprung up form the seat she had so recently taken.   
"_What_? Married? Us?" She gaped at him in disbelief. He couldn't be serious.   
"Just think about it Serena. We get along really well. I enjoy being around you and Brad is one of my favorite people. If we got married you couldn't say I was trying to throw charity on you and I could support you without you needing to pay me back." Darien shrugged when he finished and Serena sunk back into the chair.   
"You've thought this over haven't you?" Serena muttered not really looking for an answer. She was silent for the next few moments. Then she looked at her son and her view on everything changed.   
Everything Darien had mentioned was true. But there was more. With Darien around, Brad would have a male figure in his life. He would have a dad. Something Brad's always really wanted. And if Serena could give Brad the one thing he wants...   
"Okay." She whispered quietly. So quietly that Darien barely heard her. But he heard her enough to have him springing out of his seat.   
"You serious?" She nodded and Darien smiled pulling her to her feet. He hugged her tightly. "You won't regret it Serena. I will make you happier than ever." Serena laughed and pulled away a little. "Now, Seal the deal with a kiss" She laughed a little and stood on her tip pe toes to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head in time and their lips meet. They kiss was simple and innocent, but sparked a fire that both of then had thought went out a long time ago.   
Boy, where they wrong.   
"Momma?" Brad's small voice broke their kiss and Serena and Darien walked over to his bed.   
"Hi sweetie." She smiled at him and brushed hair from his forehead.  
"I'm feel...ing b-better...momma."   
"That's wonderful darling."   
"Yea...my leg's do...n't," He swallowed. "...ache as...much." He was looking at Darien this time.   
"Wanna know why that is sport?" Darien smiled and squeezed his hand.   
"Yea..."   
"It's because your stronger than anything out there. And your the bravest kid...heck...your the bravest _person_ I know." Darien said smiling. Brad's eyes lit up and he smiled.   
"I am...aw-fully bra-ve...huh? Am...I braver..t-than e...even you?" Darien's eyes got really wide.   
"Of course you are. I am big wimp compared to you!" Darien shook his head in amazement and Brad laughed in disbelief. As the two bantered on about non-sense Serena watched in awe. Darien had some of the best patience she'd ever seen someone besides her use with her son. And he made Brad laugh so much. Serena smiled sadly when Brad laughed extra hard at something Darien said.   
She felt Darien reach over a grab her hand.   
"Momma?" Brad asked a few minutes later.   
"Yea sweetie?"   
"How ka-come you...and..." he swallowed. "Da-re...were ka-ki-sa...kissing earlier?" He asked talking about when he had woken up.   
"Um...well, Brad the thing is..." She hesitated looking at Darien who took over for her.   
"Brad, your mother and I have decided to got married." Darien said firmly. Brad's eyes got wide.   
"Woah...that's c-cool." Brad smiled at them. "So you la-love each...other?"   
Darien didn't even glance at Serena as he answered. "No buddy. Not in the way you mean. I love your mom because she is my best friend."   
"Oh." He frowned a little. "Momma...says t-that you should o...only marry...if you la-love the per...per...person."   
"That's true, Brad. But your mom and I aren't marrying like normal people do. We are marrying because we have to. I mean, we still want to. But our wanting isn't as important." Darien said smiling oddly.   
"Ah...that's c-cool I guess."   
Both Darien and Brad miss seeing Serena slump in her seat when Darien had said he didn't love her. It had hit like a punch to the gut, knocking all her wind from her. She wasn't sure why she was feeling like she was. But she had a pretty good idea. Because when Brad had asked if they loved each other.   
She had wanted to say that she did. And mean it when she said it.

* * *

_Yes! And the story begins to progress! They are getting married! I hope to have the next one up soon...yea i know i say that each time.  
But motivate me...and review!  
Oh...and I don't usually do this...it's to much like begging...  
But if any of you read Ginny/Harry fanfictions...  
would you all mind reading my story 'And Then His Palms Began to Sweat'?  
It's a really cute story...I think...  
But thanks if you do!_

_Lot's of hugs,   
Ashley (ChibiMangaAngel) _


	5. Chapter 4 Marriage & Finding Out The Har

  
_LOOK! It's only been like two weeks. I think it's a record! You agree?   
This story takes a big turn...Darien is evil...but the explaintion for why is in later chapters!  
This is my Easter present to you!  
**HAPPY EASTER!**

* * *

_

**What about love? **

**Chapter 4

* * *

**A week later Brad was released from the hospital. Darien and Serena went together to get him. Over the past few days the two of them had begun to get closer. They had went on various dates and Serena was actually starting to feel like Darien was courting her for real. 

She was beginning to feel like he actually meant it when he grabbed her hand or played with her hair. Like he actually meant it when he whispered senseless but none the less sweet things to her. And she liked it.

Sometimes when she was alone with him, Darien would get really quiet and stare at her. Those times she thought he would kiss her. Wished he would. But then he would just turn away and the moment would be ruined. It was times like that when she would wish things were real between them.

But she knew that things weren't and she had begun to accept it.

Serena knew that for any innocent passerby who was to see them, at the moment would think they were some happy family. Where the child was perfect and the parents were happy and in love.   
Well, that wasn't their case at all.

But, as it was, they were walking home from the hospital and Darien had Brad on his shoulders. They boy was laughing and pulling on Darien's hair. Darien was trying tug his hair away in a playful manner. Serena could tell that Brad wasn't hurting him a bit.

Serena was walking next to Darien but was barely in arm's length of him. He seemed to realize this and he reached over and grabbed her hand, tugging her closer. Once she was close enough he threw his arm over her shoulder. It seemed natural for her to wrap her arm around his waist. When she did he smiled down at her.

"This is better." Darien said. Serena nodded in agreement. If only he meant it...

A few days later, Brad got up from the table where he had been coloring and walked over to Darien and Serena who were sitting on the sofa. Brad climbed onto Darien's lap. He seemed to prefer his over Serena's. But, how could she blame him?

Da...re?"

"What do you want little monster?" Darien ruffled his hair. Brad giggled.

"I have a...qu...quest..tion..." Brad swallowed.

"What's that?"

"How...how co-me...you" he paused and swallowed a few times. "and momma ne...ver...k...kiss?" Brad finished with a small smile.   
Both Darien and Serena were shocked by the question. Darien, seeing the boy's puzzled gaze, quickly recovered.

"We do, silly. Just not in front of you."

"I...would...no-t...ca-re...if you...k-kiss...ed." Darien came to realize that Brad needed proof. So he shifted the boy on his lap and turned towards Serena. Her eyes were wide and she already knew it was going to happen before he began to lean toward her.

Needing this more than he realized, Serena closed the distance between the two of them. The feel of his lips against hers was shocking. They were softer than she expected and the sparks that shot all the way down to her toes, made her shiver.

Darien deepened the kiss and Brad slipped of his lap. The boy had a satisfied look on his face as he walked back to his table.

Kisses of the same manner and more were repeated days after, all the time. They seemed to always be kissing, or wishing they could be. Brad had apparently, made then discover a spark, that they hadn't known was there. Until know.

On the day of their wedding, they were both going crazy with need. It had been 2 months since Brad's attack and the Boy was healthier then ever. And happier. He had begun calling Darien daddy and Darien really seemed to like it.

Now instead of him looking at her and her thinking he was going to kiss her, it was much different. Now, he would kiss her and then look her in the eye. She knew he was going to say something. Then he would kiss her again. I was so confusing.

She paced her dressing room in her wedding gown. Could she really go through with this? She was betraying her self and her heart. And it was starting to hurt. She had fallen in love with Darien. She figured she always had been.

But now was not the time to contemplate it. She had to get married. For Brad. Besides she was marrying someone she loved. Even if it was one sided.

Someone knocked on her dressing room door.

"Come in." Her mother opened the door and come in followed by her four closest friends, Amy, Raye, Mina and Lita. The girls all squealed and threw their arms around her.

They all told her how good it was to see her, how beautiful she was, how much they missed her...

"Serena..." Mina said around twenty minutes later. "Do you remember that time I told you that you and Darien were meant to be together?"

"Yea!" Serena laughed.

"You laughed then to and told me I was crazy. That you to were best friends and best friends only."

"Serena!" Her mom broke into the conversation. "I need to be going. I have to check on something." Then she walked out of the room.

"Guys..." Serena started with a sigh. "It was nice seeing you but...I'm getting married in thirty minutes and I'm not even ready!" They all laughed and finished helping her get ready.

After they were married, Serena and Brad moved in with Darien in his _really_ big house. It was a lovely place and Brad had a lot of fun. Serena no longer had to go to 'Laine' for money, but still went their every now and then for the heck of it. It was three months into their marriage and Serena never told Darien about her loving him.

A week after they were married, he had driven him self into a whole. He stayed in his workroom for most of the day and came out for supper. Only other times he was seen was when Brad asked him to play. Which Darien always did. He seemed to really love the boy.   
Other than that, she only saw him in bed. Where they got along _very_ well. But Serena wanted more than that, not that she was going to tell Darien, but she did want more. A lot more.

But she didn't expect to get it.

Darien kept pulling himself further into his hole. Almost a year after they were married, he had resorted to coming to bed and then getting the job done quickly. He slipped in, did the job, and then was back out. Then he went to sleep. It hurt so much.

One night he came to bed and when he went to get in Serena was already asleep. She had marks on her cheeks from where her tears had dried. She had cried her self to sleep.

Darien had asked her about ti the next day and she had told him that she was just in intense pain from her period. He had nodded his head in belief and then walked back to his workroom.

But that was so far form the truth. She couldn't have been crying over that, because she hadn't had her period for about 2 months.

The same day that he had asked her about her tears, he came stomping into the kitchen in the afternoon. He had a angry look on his face.

"Guess who I just talked to?" Darien barked.

"I don't know, Darien. Who?" Her tone was passive and she hid her surprise at his appearance in the kitchen. She wasn't even sure he knew where it was. She ran the buttered knife over the toasted bread.

"Your doctor. Odd conversation we had. Me and him." He had an evil tint to his eye. "Want to hear what it was about?"

"I...uh..." She struggled for words.

"Good. Let me tell you. He called to ask me how you were doing. I told him fine and then he wished us the best of luck. Before I could ask the man what in the hell he was talking about, he hung up."

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that it? How about you tell me why you went in to the doctor's? How about you tell me when you went and why I haven't heard about it yet. Why I had to find out for the doctor?" Darien walked around the island and stood close to her. The look in his eye was beginning to scare her.

"I never thought you would care." She said strongly, not letting her voice waver.

Darien simply rolled his eyes. The glint in them softening. "Of course I care."

"Funny way of showing it." She said folding her arms across her chest. His glare returned.

"Tell me why you where there. And when you went." He demanded again.

"Yesterday. Remember how you found me crying?" She asked, he nodded. "I told you it was stomach pains from my period? I lied."

"What do you mean?" His voice rose slightly.

"Calm down. My son is in the other room." She ordered and thinking of Brad he did.

"What did you mean?" he asked again, this time calmer.

"It's impossible for me to be on my period right now. I'm pregnant."

_

* * *

This story is really not going as fast as you all think. The story plot thingy wasn't for Darien and Serena to get married...it's for Darien to realize that he is still head over heals for her.   
Got it? -smiles- _

_Once again, Happy Easter. Hope you all enjoyed!   
Ashley  
_


End file.
